Crona Fenixiski (Magnakore)
Crona (Known in the arcade as Magnakore) is an Oc designed by dragonpheonix1 on DeviantART and used in IMG_1130.JPG|The original water color piece created by DP1 attack base .jpg|Crona originally had a massive hatred for Rancis because of all the fan shipping he had with Vanellope. He was willing to kill for his girl baby sitting.jpg|Crona does like the idea of a family but realizes that would be strange with Vanellope looking as she does. (This piece uses another users Oc who is Vanellopes adopted daughter) Cronas newest update.jpg|Based on an RP, This piece shows Cronas adaption ability. In this case he became able to summon a flygon. Which Vanellope wasn`t sure of at first DeviantArt ID pic.jpg|CronaXVanellope (Vanellona) Was the admin`s idea ever since first seeing the president 6 months before this page Fleeing - Copy.jpg|Not all art work goes too well but this shows his willing to protect her glitch_ Kiss.jpg|First digital piece ever made of Crona knighting.jpg|Within months of protecting Vanellope she finally decided to make him her personal knight protector.jpg|Crona pledges to always protect her til the end The virus.jpg|Crona can hack into the main frame of most games but sometimes finds himself at a constant war with an unknown virus (Turbo) Tipsy Vanny.jpg|He will always be there but admittably does sometimes feel a little embarrassed when Vanellope gets over hyped wings of love.jpg|An example of Crona on his motorcycle (Design not final) many wreck it ralph roleplays by his creator. He is originally from the human world But now resides in the arcade world mostly in sugar rush but he often appears as a bonus in other games. (For story on how he got there.Check Bio) He is now a selectable character in Sugar rush and is the only one so far to not use a kart but instead a motorbike, Earning him the nickname `MotorBrain from his girlfriend vanellope. In his arcade He is dating Vanellope who is coded to look as she normally does but is infact just about 16 years of age! Crona enjoys visiting other arcades using electronical rifts and has managed a wide friend base globaly. Crona has a special device on his left arm that he built from discarded pieces he found around the central station, It allows him to adapt wen a new game is plugged in. Becuase of this he can Summon pokemon, His motorbike and even weild a light energy sword and heroes duty blaster Trivia *He is originally from the human world, where he lived alone with his father *His mother died when he was a young age, His dad wasn`t the best father usually using Crona as a punchbag *Although it isn`t confirmed, Crona`s last name is apparently (from birth records) Fenixiski *Crona always had a fascination with arcades ever since his mother first took him to one at 3 years of age, just before she passed away *Vanellope was Crona`s first video game crush, he first saw footage of sugar rush at 9 years of age. *He is self taught... but he used to be punished whenever he got something wrong. *He used to hide in his room and work on electronic circuitry, He aimed to build his own video game so he could escape this world *He originally was the only Sugar rush candidate that had a 50/50 chance of having a motorbike. *He used to only appear in Sugar Rush from time to time as he did with all other games but now he is dating Vanellope, His appearence in Sugar rush has increased *He plans to hopefully marry Vanellope one day as was his dream when he was 9! First though he would like to un-embed vanellopes child-like appearance code so it doesn`t look weird.(In his arcade she actually 15 although she looks 9) *He has been knighted by Vanellope as Sir Crona, Knight of the Glitch * Bio *Name: Crona *Gamename/Gametag: MagmaKore *Age: 16 *Eye colour: Midnight blue *Hair colour: Silver *Species: Human *Home Game: (lived in central station but moved in with vanellope after asking her out) *Title: The bonus, Game Jumper *'Relationships: He is Vanellopes Boyfriend' *Fighting style: Varied *Upgrades: Game console device, SpotSeeker *Special/Adapted Moves: -Combo kick (street fighter) -Double jump (Mario/Sonic) -Gun skills (Heroes Duty/Time crisis 3) - Flygon (Pokemon) *Quick BackStory : Crona dosent really have a game to call home, mostly because he did not come from a game.Six years back a young boy sneaked into a arcade and stayed hidden until after the doors were locked. That same a freak lightning storm hovered overhead. Afraid by storms the child decided to try to turn on the machines so he could play to keep his mind off things.His first approach was fiddling with the wires; big mistake. As he unplugged the Donkey Kong machine a bolt of white lightning hit a pylon nearby. A stray volt of electricity broke away from traveling to ground and shot into the arcade, down the wires and straight into the child. Strangely , instead of being cooked the child was de-magnitised into a binary code and soon found himself in the world of video games.Eventually learning where he was after a huge panic, mixed with a few fanboy-flusters when introduced to some of his favorite gaming characters, He got used to living in the central station and six years on still does. And that`s how Crona became the virtual guy he is. * To entertain himself, Crona usually jumps into other games appearing as a bonus character or uninvited guest as put by the game characters. This usual causes a trouble with the central station security and after being taken down so many times, Crona was able to create a device from junk left in games for visual effects. Lucky the 6 years spent in a virtual land payed off and the device was a straight off success; allowing Crona to hack into the main system of most games in order to counter act the idea that he is where he shouldn`t be. He always uses the GameTag MagmaKore as this is the only memory of his past he can afford to hang onto, his X-box 360 gametag. Category:Males Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon